La main qui me sauva
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Dans la vie, il faut travailler, aller à l'école. Mais lorsque la drogue fait sont entrée, que ce passe-t-il?


**La main qui me sauva**

**Fille **: Et alors? Tu l'as?  
**Gars **: Oui, mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui y va.  
**Fille **: Pourquoi?  
**Gars **: Parce qu'il ne veux plus me voir.  
**Fille **: Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?  
**Gars **: Mais rien. Il ne m'aime juste plus la face.

Elle lui jetta un regard noir au garçon en se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait commencé à prendre de cette cochonnerie.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Fille **(aggripe un gars) : Hey Shikamaru, mon père cherche un nouvel employé à boutique et il m'a demandé si tu cherchais toujours un travail.  
**Shikamaru **: Je ne crois pas que travailler dans une boutique de fleur soit ce que je cherche.  
**Ino **: C'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas la bourse malgré tes notes...  
**Shikamaru **:Je préfère la laisser à quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin.  
**Ino **: Mais tu en as besoin pour ton programme d'un trion de dollars.  
**Shikamaru **: De 1, il ne coûte pas un trion de dollars. De 2, c'est un programme avancé dans une école privé, d'où son coût élevé.  
**Ino **: Alors, je me répète. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas une bourse à la place de travailler?  
**Shikamaru **: Parce que mes parents pourraient me le payer, mais que je préfère le faire par moi-même et laisser la bourse à quelqu'un dont les parents n'ont pas l'argent pour payer.  
**Ino **: Donc, tu vas accepter la proposition de mon père, puisque tu sais qu'il serait content d'engager quelqu'un qu'il connaît déjà.  
**Shikamaru **(sourit) : Pff...et je commence quand?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Inoichi **: Bien, t'as tout compris?  
**Shikamaru **: Oui Inoichi.  
**Inoichi **: Je vais m'absenter un moment, en cas de problème, Ino est dans la réserve.  
**Shikamaru **: Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, Shikamaru servi les clients qui se présenta, demandant l'aide d'Ino lorsqu'on lui demandait quoi offrir pour tel ou tel occasion. Jusqu'au moment où une fille blonde entre dans la boutique, complètement perdue.

**Fille **: Excusez-moi, je cherche la rue...(regarde un papier) Shikaku?  
**Shikamaru **: Vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier?  
**Fille **: Oui.  
**Shikamaru **: Bien, en fait la rue que vous cherchez est l'avenue Ichi, à cinq intersections vers la droite.  
**Fille **: Alors pourquoi m'a-t-on donné le nom de Shikaku?  
**Shikamaru **: Tout simplement parce que le plus grand bar de la ville s'y trouve et qu'il porte ce nom.  
**Fille **: Merci...(regarde son badge) Shikamaru.

Puis elle sorti de la boutique et prit la direction que lui avait indiqué Shikamaru. Elle fût rapidement sur la rue du rendez-vous. Elle se dirigea vers le numéro du bâtiment. C'était justement le bar Shikaku. Elle y entra et fût rapidement interceptée par un gars bâti.

**Gars **: On est fermé.  
**Fille **: Je viens voir Kabuto.  
**Gars **: T'es qui?  
**Fille **: Temari Sabaku.  
**Gars **: Attends ici, je vais voir s'il peut te voir.

Après quelques minutes, il revint et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce peu éclairé. Un homme, fin trentaine, s'y trouvait. Il emballait, dans des sachets de plastique transparents, de la poudre blanche ressemblant à de la farine.

**Kabuto **: Je t'attendais pas si tôt.  
**Temari **: Je ne peux pas venir plus tard.  
**Kabuto **: Tu en veux combien?  
**Temari **: Un gramme.  
**Kabuto **(la regarde) : Seulement un? 80$, l'as-tu?  
**Temari **(sort l'argent) : Oui.

Avec un sourire, le dealer prit un sachet, qu'il lui donna, puis compta l'argent qu'elle avait déposé sur son bureau.

**Kabuto **: Le compte y ait. (relève la tête) Ravie de faire des affaires avec toi.

Sans répondre, elle sorti de la pièce, puis du bar pour retourner au point de rendez-vous avec son frère.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Inoichi **: Et puis?  
**Shikamaru **: Quand il ne s'agissait pas de proposer quelque chose ça allait.  
**Inoichi **: Aucun problème?  
**Shikamaru **: En-dehors d'une fille qui était perdue, rien.  
**Inoichi **: Pour une première journée, tu t'es très bien débrouillé.  
**Shikamaru **: Je vais rentrer, je tombe de fâtigue.  
**Inoichi **: Parfait. (avant qu'il sorte) Oh et tes parents rentre quand de leur voyage?  
**Shikamaru **: Plus ou moins un mois?  
**Inoichi **: Si tu veux, tu peux venir habiter ici le temps qu'ils rentrent.  
**Shikamaru **: C'est gentil, mais j'aime bien être seul.  
**Inoichi **(sourit) : C'est toi qui décides, mais si tu changes d'idée, n'hésites pas.  
**Shikamaru **: D'accord, bonne soirée.

Le jeune homme marchait depuis environ cinq minutes, lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Il couru et atteignit une ruelle faiblement éclairée. Il reconnu la jeune fille blonde qui lui avait demandé son chemin. Elle était agenoullée dos à lui et elle tremblait. Il s'approcha d'elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'il ne fût qu'à deux pas d'elle, il entendit ses sanglots et pu voir un corps étendu devant elle dans une flaque sombre. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que l'homme qui gisait devant ses yeux s'était fait tirer dessus. Soudainement, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, complètement paniquée, laissant tomber un sachet tomber sur le sol.

**Fille **(cri) : J'ai rien fait!  
**Shikamaru **: Vous le connaissez?  
**Fille **(se met à pleurer) : C'est mon frère...je...je l'ai...trouvé ainsi.

Voulant s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, Shikamaru marcha sur le sachet que la blonde avait échappé. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, mais celle-ci fût plus rapide que lui.

**Shikamaru **: Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
**Fille **: Rien.  
**Shikamaru **: Tu t'appelles comment?  
**Fille **: Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?  
**Shikamaru **: Je veux t'aider. Moi c'est Shikamaru Nara, le type de la boutique de fleur. Je t'ai aidé à retrouver ton chemin tantôt.  
**Fille **(se calme) : Temari...Temari Sabaku.  
**Shikamaru **: Et bien Temari, on devrait aller voir la police pour leur signaler la mort de ton frère. Ainsi, ils pourront découvrir l'auteur du meurtre.

Elle acquiéça d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'ils eurent rencontré la police et que le corps de Kankuro fût transporté, Shikamaru proposa à Temari de passer la nuit chez lui. Il lui donna de quoi se changer, lui fit visiter la maison et lui laissa sa chambre pour aller dormir dans celle de ses parents. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il alla directement voir si la blonde était toujours dans sa chambre. Il la trouva roulé en boule dans les couvertures. En la voyant ainsi, le jeune homme pensa toute suite à un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Il referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il terminait de manger, lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenant de l'étage. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Shikamaru trouva Temari assise les jambes replié vers elle, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux ouverts d'effroi.

**Shikamaru **: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La jeune fille releva tranquillement son regard vers lui, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait. Il vint s'assoire à côté d'elle, amis lorsqu'il voulu poser sa main sur son épaule, elle le repoussa violemment et se referma sur elle-même. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Shikamaru se leva et en marchant vers la sortie, il posa le pied sur le pantalon de la jeune fille. Il le ramassa, mais quelque chose tomba de la poche. En le prenant, il découvrit un sachet remplit d'une poudre blanche.

**Shikamaru **: _De la drogue?!?_

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se ballançait toujours sur le lit, puis reporta son regard sur le sachet. hier, son frère s'était-il fait tué à cause d'une histoire dans le genre? Se retournant une nouvelle fois vers Temari, il lui montra le sachet. Elle releva la tête vers lui et s'arrêta de se ballancer en voyant ce qu'il tenait. Ce levant précipitemment, elle couru jusqu'à lui.

**Temari **(agressive) : Ça va pas de fouiller dans mes affaires!  
**Shikamaru **: J'ai pas fouillé, c'est tombé. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est?  
**Temari **(essaie de le reprendre) : Rien.  
**Shikamaru **(l'éloigne d'elle) : Est-ce que c'est à cause d'une histoire de drogue que ton frère c'est fait tuer?  
**Temari **: C'est pas de tes affaires!  
**Shikamaru **(hausse le ton) : Oh ça l'est, je t'ai aidé.  
**Temari **: Tu n'étais pas obligé!  
**Shikamaru **: C'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser quelqu'un seul après la mort de quelqu'un. Ami ou non.

La blonde resta sans voix à cette déclaration. Le fixant, elle vit qu'il était sérieux. Puis sans rien dire, le brun sorti de la pièce. La jeune fille le suivi et le vit entrer dans les toilettes.

**Temari **(hurle) : NON!

Shikamaru allait jeter la poudre dans la toilette, quant la blonde lui sauta dessus.

**Temari **(le placant au sol) : Tu sais combien ça coûte?  
**Shikamaru **: Non, mais c'est mauvais, alors je vais m'en débarasser.  
**Temari **: Ça coûte 80 le sachet.  
**Shikamaru **: Je m'en fiche. Plus vite se sera parti, mieux tu vas te sentir.  
**Temari **: Si je vais mal, c'est justement parce que je suis en manque. Alors rend le moi!  
**Shikamaru **: Et puis, pourquoi prends-tu de cette cochonnerie?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**Temari **: (dans un souffle) : Pour oublier.

Elle s'assit à côté du jeune homme, qui se redressa et il attendit qu'elle se confit à lui, ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes de silence.

**Temari **: J'avais un autre frère...il était schizophrène et pendant ses crises, il essayait de se suicider. On pouvait s'absenter quelques minutes sans risque, mais...un jour je suis tombée dans un bouchon et...quand j'ai réussi à rentrer...il...(pleure de plus belle) s'était pendu.

Shikamaru l'écoutait attentivement, sans rien dire.

**Temari **(voix basse) : Par ma faute il est parti.  
**Shikamaru **: C'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée dans un emboutaillage. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.  
**Temari **: Chaque fois que j'arrête d'en prendre, tout me revint...et je n'arrive pas à revivre ça.  
**Shikamaru **: C'est juste une impression que la drogue te donne.  
**Temari **(le regarde) : Mais ça me fait tellement de bien.  
**Shikamaru **: Plus tu en prendras, plus l'arrêt sera dure. Si tu veux...je vais t'aider.  
**Temari **: Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?  
**Shikamaru **: Parce que je trouve ma vie trop ennuyeuse. (devant l'incompréhention de Temari) Aucune difficulté à l'école, mes parents gagnent plus qu'ils en ont besoin. J'ai décidé de travailler à la place d'accepter la bourse qu'on me propose. Je veux me débrouiller par moi-même, mais même ma nouvelle job est trop simple.  
**Temari **: Pourquoi ne pas changer?  
**Shikamaru **: Parce que le patron est un ami de mon père et que sa fille est comme la petite soeur que je n'ai pas. J'ai besoin d'un défi et ce sera de t'aider pendant ton sevrage.  
**Temari **: Tu ne me connais même pas.  
**Shikamaru **: Je vais apprendre.  
**Temari **: Je ne sais même pas si je vais y arriver.  
**Shikamaru **: On ne perd rien à essayer. (montre le sachet) On va commencer par revendre ceci et ensuite on va t'en éloigner le plus possible.

Par chance, Shikamaru connaissait quelqu'un qui revendait pour payer son appartement. Il l'appella et le fit venir chez lui. Ils discutèrent un moment et se mirent d'accord sur le pourcentage qu'ils auraient. Lorsque ce fût fait, le brun rejoignit Temari, qui l'avait attendu dans sa chambre.

**Shikamaru **: On s'est mit d'accord pour qu'il garde 40% de ce qu'il va en tirer.  
**Temari **: D'accord.

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment. Il s'était attendu à une crise, mais rien. Il vint s'assoire à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était son nom, qu'elle avait eu deux frères et qu'elle prenait de la drogue.

**Temari **: Ils sont comment tes parents?

Le jeune homme resta surprit par cette question si soudaine.

**Shikamaru **: Mes parents? Normal je crois. Mon père est président d'une compagnie de médicaments et ma mère le suit quand il doit partir en voyage d'affaire. Ce qui fait que je suis souvent seul à la maison.  
**Temari **: Je veux dire leur caractère.  
**Shikamaru **: Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à mon père autant physiquement que mentalement. (en souriant) Brillant, mais paresseux. Ma mère est...chiante. (devant le regard de Temari) Elle cri tout le temps...mais même si je m'en plaind tout le temps, je serait triste de la perdre.

Temari l'observait et découvrait une nouvelle facette du jeune homme. Il avait un sourire sincère et communicatif. Elle ne pu se retenir de sourire à son tour. Depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à lui par rapport à son plus jeune frère, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme si le poids sur ses épaules s'était enlevé, et l'envie de drogue avait diminué. Le manque était toujours là, parfois elle avait une soudaine crise de paranoïa ou accès d'agressivité, mais la présence de Shikamaru la calmait, voir même la rassurait.

**Shikamaru **: Ta vie avant de prendre de la coke ressemblait à quoi?  
**Temari **: J'étudiais dans une école de Suna. J'ai eu le temps de terminer mon secondaire avant de devenir acco à la cocaïne. J'avais des bonnes notes et particulièrement en langue.  
**Shikamaru **: Et tu n'as pasfait de cégep?  
**Temari **: J'ai commencé mon cours d'art et lettre profil langue, mais j'ai échoué trop de cours et j'ai été renvoyé.  
**Shikamaru **: T'en prenait avant d'aller en cours?  
**Temari **: Pas au début, mais plus l'année avançait...Ensuite j'ai décidé de me chercher une job comme mon frère Kankuro. Ensemble on arrivait à payer les factures et la petite quantité de drogue qu'on avait besoin.  
**Shikamaru **: Mais à la fin c'est devenu de plus en plus cher?  
**Temari **: Mon frère était du genre à emprunter de l'argent, mais il avait de la difficulté à le rembourcer après.  
**Shikamaru **: Alors hier...  
**Temari **: Quelqu'un à surment voulu réglé ses comptes avec et sa mal tourné, puisqu'on était à sec depuis quelques semaines.

Même s'il pouvait comprendre ses raisons de commencer à consommer, Shikamaru trouvait dommage qu'elle est ruinée son avenir pour de la poudre blanche.

**Temari **: Au fait t'as quel âge?  
**Shikamaru **: 17 pourquoi?  
**Temari **(surprise) : J'étais sûre que tu étais plus vieux.  
**Shikamaru **: Et toi?  
**Temari **: Je vais avoir 20 ans dans quatre mois.  
**Shikamaru **(moqueur) : Moi qui croyais que tu en avait que 18.

Un fou rire les prit et ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble. La journée avait été éprouvante.

Deux ans plus tard, Shikamaru finissait sa dernière année au collège privé de Kagaku, l'an prochain il pourrait commencer son BAC en Science & Mathématique Pure. D'un pas trainant, il sortait de l'école et se dirigeait vers son appartement. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva une jeune femme blonde endormi sur le divan.

**Shikamaru **(la réveille) : Tema, réveilles-toi.  
**Temari **(en clignant des yeux) : Hum...tu as déjà terminé?  
**Shikamaru **(sourit) : Oui, maintenant je peux me concentrer entière sur toi.  
**Temari **: En pleine après-midi ce n'est pas très décent.  
**Shikamaru **(son sourire s'élargit) : Qui a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de décent?

En la prenant dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans leur chambre.  
Depuis le jour où Shikamaru l'avait ramené chez lui, Temari ne s'était plus jamais éloignée de lui.  
Comme quoi de parfaits inconnus se sont trouvés pour finalement vivre ensemble.


End file.
